Monica Simmons
Monica, a character in the Save the Date series, is the fiancee of Nora Mercado and a friend of Your Character's best friend. She saw what you accomplished at Samuel and Alison's wedding and asks you to be her wedding planner. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Monica has brown eyes, short wavy dark brown hair, and brown skin. Her casual outfit consists of a white blouse with black stripes, and a purple blazer. Personality Monica can be seen as the more rational and logical between her and Nora, but also understanding due to her profession. Nora says that Monica likes classic and simple in terms of dress style; and Monica never had a "princess phase" in her childhood, preferring to play as a queen or sorcerer instead. Chapters [[:Category:Save the Date|'Series']]/[[Save the Date|'Book']]: Save the Date * Chapter 1: Maid of Honor * Chapter 2: From This Day Forward * Chapter 3: Second Chances * Chapter 4: Icing on the Cake * Chapter 5: One in a Million (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: For Better, For Worse * Chapter 7: Deed I Do (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Down the Aisle * Chapter 10: Knight in Shining Armor * Chapter 11: Cold Feet * Chapter 12: As You Are * Chapter 13: Anything for You * Chapter 14: We Gather Here Today * Chapter 15: Love and Marriage Relationships Nora Mercado Nora is her fiancee. They met when Monica won a free ticket to a show that Nora was performing on stage. After the show, Monica stuck out from the other patrons as she didn't talk or approach any of the actors for autographs or pictures. Nora took the initiative to speak first, and asked Monica for her phone number. Later, during a date in the park, Monica kissed Nora first; and dates after, Nora was flustered but finally told Monica "I love you" first. Monica proposed to Nora on stage after one of the latter's rehearsals with the help of Best Man. When Nora said yes, they were met with a standing ovation from Nora's cast and crewmates. Your Character In Chapter 1, Monica is impressed by what you did for Alison at her wedding to Sam. In Chapter 2, you take her to her first wedding dress consult. Monica tells you that she usually doesn't wear dresses but she would like to her for her wedding. You bite your tongue at the first dress she chooses, which Lindsay calls an 'onion'. Gallery Other Looks SDMonicaWeddingDress.png|Wedding Dress Try #1 SDMonicaWeddigDressFullView.png|Wedding Dress Try #1 Full View Monica Custom Wedding Dress Full View.jpg|Custom Wedding Dress Full View Miscellaneous SDSneakPeek4.jpg|Sneak Peek featuring Nora and Monica SD Simon newspaper article.jpg|Simon's article about their wedding Trivia * She is a psychiatrist. * She and Nora have set their wedding date for August 10th. * In Chapter 12, her surname was revealed to be Simmons. ** She shares the same surname as Elijah Simmons. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Save the Date' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Doctors